Shadows
by Lizbeth2003
Summary: Elizabeth returns to Port Charles and is no longer the weak, broken woman that left. She now has support that no one ever expected. Her two years away were spent with her new family and making a new life for herself.
1. Chapter 1

**Not much had really changed in the years that she had been gone. She had kept up with the news and knew that the small port town was still run by the mob. It was expected. It would have been more shocking to think that the PCPD would have cleaned Port Charles' criminal activity up. If there was thing that she had come to realize over her lifetime, it was that you could never depend on good side to pull through the battles.**

**Exiting the elevator, she straightened her spine and started toward the nursing hub with determined steps. She could see from her peripheral vision that the lobby was full of people that she had once been close to. Biting back a snort, she hoped that they had enough class to stay out of her way. The town may have remained the unchanged, but she sure was not the same meek and mild mouse that left without a word last time.**

**The chart dropped from Epiphany Johnson's hand as she got a glimpse of the woman approaching the desk. Her face showed it's surprise and she left a warm smile replace her usual frown. "Hello, Elizabeth."**

**Elizabeth returned the smile. She had always liked and cared for the older nurse. "Epiphany. I am looking for my brother. Is he available?"**

**"Let me page him. It will be just a minute," she informed her as she wearily eyed the crowd in the lobby.**

**Reading the expression from experience, Elizabeth gave a half smirk. "No problem. I know that he is busy."**

**"Elizabeth?"**

**Recognizing the voice, she exhaled heavily but turned to arch a brow at Lucky Spencer. "Hello, Lucky," she stated flatly.**

**His eyes widened at the clear uninterest on her face. He knew that she still had to care. They had been through so much together after all. "Um, it is great to see you, Liz. Where is Cam? I have really missed him."**

**Her bright blue eyes flashed as she snorted. "Why? Do you need some way to try and control me?" When he opened his mouth, she cut him off before he could respond. "I mean, it has been almost two years since I left. It was over a year before that since you last saw **_**my son**_**. So excuse me if I question your sincerity."**

**Flabbergasted, he gaped at her while she just looked at him coldly.**

**"Tell you what, Lucky. You can take your fake concern and shove it. Cameron is none of your concern. Neither am I for that matter."**

**"I am his father," he sputtered. "I am the only father that he has known."**

**Amused, she shook her head. "Zander was his father. As for knowing you, he forgot who you were. He never asks for you, Lucky. My son has adjusted. You can just stay away."**

**"I have rights," he bellowed.**

**Shaking her head, she laughed. "No. The rights that you had Alexis," she shot a disgusted look at the attorney, "fight for during our last divorce, were terminated. I filed abandonment papers an exact year after your last contact with Cam." Pausing as he absorbed that, she gave him a bright grin. "You have no ties to my son, legally or otherwise, Lucky. Your terror of controlling me is long gone."**

**The lobby fell silent as the people all observed the woman that looked like Elizabeth Webber but acted nothing like what they remembered. It was Sam Morgan who finally cleared her throat hesitantly. **

**"That is not really fair, Elizabeth," she began softly.**

**Tilting her head to the side, she looked the woman up and down and slid her eyes to Jason, who sat beside his wife without uttering a word. "Neither is seeing trash walking the street that allows children to be kidnapped or threatens them, Mrs. Morgan." Sneering just a bit, she tapped her chin thoughtfully. "But that seems to be the case, huh, Sam. Don't talk about fair. You know nothing about it. Just live in your bubble and be happy."**

**Grasping her hand as she started to retort, Jason shook his head. He coud tell that the woman standing before them was not the same as the one that had left. She was no longer sweet and forgiving. There was a difference in how she held herself, in the confidence that she radiated. Jason was also thinking back on how his and Sonny's men had been unable to trace her after she had taken off without a word to anyone. It was like she had dropped off the planet.**

**"Elizabeth!"**

**Turning and hugging her brother, Elizabeth gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Steven!"**

**Pulling back to look her over, he grinned. His sister looked happy and content for the first time in years. "Where are the others?"**

**"Getting settled at the house. The trip was tiring. I just wanted to let you know that we arrived safely."**

**His eyes darted to the crowd that was obviously straining to hear their conversation. "Do you want to go to my office?"**

**"No, thank you. I have to get back." She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth before shrugging easily. "We were hoping that you could join us for lunch tomorrow though. I know that Cam is really looking forward to seeing you again."**

**Joy brightened his face at the thought of his nephew. "Of course! I am looking forward to seeing him and meeting my niece. The pictures are beautiful, but I cannot wait to see her in person."**

**Gasps were ignored as she only nodded. "Good. I will call you and arrange to meet sometime tomorrow afternoon." Hugging him once again, before stepping back and glancing at Epiphany who was watching her with pride and respect. "You and I will need to have lunch soon, Epiphany. I've missed you too."**

**"You bet, little one. And I want to meet your new daughter," she added with a wink.**

**"I never doubted that for a second," she murmured. Hearing Steven being paged, she shook her head in amusement. "Have fun! I will be in touch."**

**"I love you, Lizzie! Welcome home!" he called as he rushed toward the surgery suite.**

**Her eyes roamed the group gathered before lingering on the young child that was clinging to Johnny Zacchara. Her features softened as she offered a weak smile and nod to Carly who reached over to pat Joss's back. It made Elizabeth emotional to know that her son's kidney was in the little blond imp. "She looks great, Carly." Was all she offered.**

**Carly squeezed Johnny's hand and gave a watery smile of her own. "Thank you. She has been doing wonderful, Elizabeth." Taking a deep breath, she lifted her head. "Do you need anything while you are here? Johnny and I would be willing to help in anyway that we can."**

**"Thank you for the offer, but we are fine." Catching a glimpse of the man moving toward her, she turned and caught his humor filled eyes as certain members of the group stopped all movement.**

**"We need to go, Lizbits," Johnny O'Brien told her in his Irish brouge. "They are waiting for you at the estate."**

**"Wait! I thought that you..." Sonny trailed off as he realized that he could not very well spit out that he had ordered the former guard to be killed.**

**"Oh, I know," Johnny glared at the Cuban. "But things worked out just fine for me. I was always extremely lucky, you know that. Morgan has really lost his touch, Sonny." His emerald eyes sparkled with amusement as Jason clenched his jaws and Carly paled. Deciding that he was having too much fun, he held out a hand. "You ready, Mrs. Alcazar? I believe that Lorenzo is anxiously waiting your arrival. Your daughter tends to run her father ragged."**

**Knowing full well that he was exacting his own form of enjoyment, she giggled as the yelps and grumbles started to rise in volume. "I am." Turning and ignoring everyone sitting behind her, stunned, she linked her arm with her main guard and friend. "Let's go, O'Brien."**

**Lucky screamed as they disappeared onto the elevator. Sonny snarled and cast a searching glance at Jason who looked just as uncomfortable with the new information that had been dropped at their feet. Alexis was pale and shakey while Sam winced, knowing that the nice peaceful time with her family was about to come to a screaching halt. Johnny lifted a brow as Carly burst into a bout of giggles. Mac just dropped his head into his hands while knowing that a war was probably about to be ignited. He knew that there was no way that Lorenzo Alcazar would let the past go, certainly not when most of the people in this room had hurt Elizabeth, his **_**wife?**_**, at one point or another.**

**Patrick Drake stepped into the lobby and cleared his throat. "The surgeries went well. Both Michael and Kristina will recover from the injuries that were substained from the car crash." Seeing that they all were slow to react, he lifted a brow. "What?"**

**"Elizabeth came back," Epiphany supplied with a wink.**

**His face brightened and he gave a boyish wink. "Good! I cannot wait to see Cam and Bella Alcazar! Of course, getting to pick on my friend will be fun too."**

**"You knew? You knew that she married that man?" Mac asked in disbelief.**

**"You mean that Elizabeth married the father of her children and finally stopped being abused by the people in this town? Yeah, I knew," he said evenly. "In fact, Emma was the ring girl and Steven and I was there last year when they married in Italy. It was beautiful. If anyone deserves happiness, it is her." Ignoring all their faces, he grinned as he turned and whistled while heading back to the recovery room.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: All the reviews were wonderful! My favorite part of writing a story is hearing back to see how you all are reacting and what you are thinking. I enjoy throwing you all for a loop once in a while. I have another idea that I am holding off on until I get a couple of these stories finished off, but it will be a pairing that I have never done, but think would interesting. So again, please review if you get the chance. I love hearing what you are thinking.

This chapter was delayed because I am currently having some personal issues, but I am trying to get things updated ASAP. Enjoy!

**Chapter Two**

**"I just don't see the point in being here," Cameron reasoned as he joined Lorenzo at the breakfast table the next morning. "After Grams died, no one except for Mom's friends at the hospital ever checked on her or came around. Why would she want to come back?"**

**Silently agreeing with the nine year old, Lorenzo shrugged. "Your mother has some unfinished business that she needs to take care of, Cam. And while I do understand that you did not want to come back here, it is something that she needs to do." Seeing the pain flash in his normally warm brown eyes, he took a sip of his coffee while thinking before approaching the topic carefully. "Does being back here bother you so much because it brings back the memories of losing Jake?"**

**Flinching, Cam scowled at his bowl of cereal. "Everybody always dies in this town. Aunt Em, Jake, Robin, Grams, and even Georgie all died while living here. I just don't want Mom to lose the happiness that she has now. Since we left, she has been so much happier."**

**"You have my word, Cameron, that nothing will hurt your mother while I am around. Your mom, you, and Bella are the most important things to me. Elizabeth just needs to find some closure and to do that, she has to take care of some things here. We will be back home before you know it."**

**Studying him, he gave a brief nod. So far, Lorenzo had never lied to him and had been very upfront with him no matter what Cam asked. "Okay. But you will keep a close watch on Mom, right? I remember how the people here say one thing and then do another."**

**Lorenzo could only hide his grin behind his fist as he choked back a cough. The boy saw way more than anyone gave him credit for. "I will, Cameron."**

**Breezing into the kitchen with Bella perched on her hip, Elizabeth ruffled Cam's curls before giving Lorenzo a quick kiss. "How are my men this morning?"**

**Taking their year old daughter from her and placing her in the high chair, Lorenzo winked at her. "We are great. Just plotting ways to keep you out of trouble."**

**Amused, she snorted and cut an apple up for Bella and then put some dry cereal into the bowl too so that she could feed herself. "I never get in trouble."**

**"Whatever," Cam muttered as he rolled his eyes. "That is such a lie, Mom."**

**Deciding to ignore his sarcasm, Elizabeth looked at the clock. "Are you sure that you want to go school today? It is your first full day back."**

**"I am sure." He stood and grabbed the backpack that hung on the back of his chair. "It is why you and Dad registered me over the phone last week, after all. Besides, I gotta figure out who I remember."**

**Seeing how much he looked like Zander in the jeans and t-shirt, she swallowed hard. "I know, but I will miss you, Cam. Remember, Trent will be outside the room if you need anything and to stay in his sight at all times."**

**"Geez, Mom! It's just like school back home. I know that I have to stay with the guards. Chill out." He gave her a lazy grin and kissed her cheek before shaking his head at Lorenzo. "You better calm her down before you let her out of the house," he teased. "Patrick and Uncle Steven will think that she is insane. Bye, Mom. Later, Dad!"**

**Laughing at her affronted look, Lorenzo picked up the sippy cup that Bella had dropped. "I don't know why you are so surprised, Elizabeth. He gets the knack for being a smart ass from you."**

**"Hardly. You and O'Brien are such bad influences." Pouring herself a cup of juice, she sat it on the table and moved behind him to wrap her arms around his shoulders and rest her head on his. "Thank you, by the way."**

**Turning his head, he looked at her out the corner of his eye. "For what?"**

**"Taking the day off of work to spend it with me. I know that you are busy with the transfer going on." She released him and moved to her seat. "I know that you are putting off work to go with me."**

**"Elizabeth, there is nothing else more important than you and the kids. I wanted to go with you to the cemetery incase you need me."**

**"I do need you," she admitted. "I haven't been back there since Gram's funeral. Who knew that calling Johnny that afternoon to ask for help to disappear would lead me to you?"**

**His eyes softened as he watched her catch the spoon that Bella was going to toss on the floor. "Too bad that it means that we owe Johnny our thanks," he teased with a smirk.**

**Selene, the nanny that they had hired after Elizabeth had gave birth, entered the room and gave them a warm smile. "Good morning!" She turned to Bella and chuckled as she saw the smashed apple in her dark locks. "Someone missed her mouth."**

**"Manners do seem to evade her," Lorenzo chuckled.**

**"I will clean her up. You two getting ready to leave?"**

**Elizabeth nodded and stood before picking her daughter up and snuggling her close. "I love you, Bells. Be a good girl for Selene."**

**Dropping a kiss on her head, Lorenzo tweaked her nose. He waited until the young woman had carried Bella out and up to the nursery that they had set up. Linking his hand with hers, he gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Are you sure that you want to do this today?"**

**"No, but I think that I need to." Her violet eyes locked with his for a second before he nodded and they both started for the door.**

**A short drive later, the two walked through the quiet cemetery. He could feel the tension seeping into her and wished that he could take the pain away. He knew that losing a child was more horrific than most people could ever imagine, and it broke his heart to see the tears that she was struggling to hold back. **

**When she stopped in front of the small stone that read **_**Jacob Martin Webber, Beloved Son & Brother,**_** he felt her tremble and wrapped his arm around her slender waist. Staying silent, he he wished Luke Spencer to hell as she crumbled in his arms. Easing them both to the ground, he pulled her onto his lap as ran his fingers through her thick hair. "Shh, baby. I know, I know," he murmured against the shell of her ear.**

**"I miss him so much, Enzo," she whispered brokenly. Her hand traced the carving of his name before she brushed away the coat of dust that had collected the monument.**

**"I wish I could say that it will get easier, Elizabeth, but the pain never goes away. You just learn to adjust to having a piece of you missing."**

**Wiping the tears from her face, she sniffled. "You know, you are the first person that has not said that time will make it easier. It use to make me so angry to hear that phrase." She kissed her fingertips and gently pressed it to his name. "I love and miss you, baby boy. You have a little sister now. I will make sure that Bella knows all about you, just like Cam will too. We will never forget you, Jakie."**

_**And I will make sure that your family is loved and protected, Jake,**_** he silently vowed to Elizabeth's son that he had never met. Laying the selected bundle of forget-me-nots mixed with baby's breath beneath the writing, Lorenzo felt her strengthen and exhale heavily. "You going to be okay?"**

**Gracefully rising to her feet, she gave him a small nod as he unfolded his long legs and got to his feet beside her. Hand in hand, they moved two plots over and placed the tulips on Audrey's grave and then an identical arrangement on her grandfather's. While he could see that she was lost in memories, he was relieved to not see the desolation that had filled her eyes while they sat with Jake.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Steven and Patrick entered the Metrocourt restaurant and followed the hostess to the table that had been reserved. Seeing that they were the first ones to arrive, they both ordered a drink and looked around.**

**Seeing Carly making her way across the dining room, Patrick lifted a brow as she approached. "Carly. How are you?"**

**"I am fine. I wanted to thank you for taking such good care of Micheal last night, Patrick. I know that you scrubbed in with Dr. Briggs because Micheal was once your patient."**

**"I actually did it for Robin," he corrected. "She always said that he was a good kid."**

**Blinking, the blond slowly nodded. "Well, I thank you, no matter what the reason. I assume that Lorenzo and Elizabeth and are meeting you? The reservation was in his name."**

**"Carly," Steven cautioned. "Please let them be. Elizabeth and Lorenzo are happy. My sister deserves this after everything that she has been through."**

**Eyes widening, she held up her hands. "While I have not always been the nicest to Elizabeth, I do wish her happiness. She saved Joss when she did not have to." Sadness flickered in her eyes followed by regret. "I am not going to cause any problems, Steven. I just want to make sure that she knows that if she needs anything that Johnny and I would be willing to help her."**

**"We appreciate the offer, Carly, but I would say that we are doing just fine."**

**Startled, she whirled around and inhaled sharply at seeing Lorenzo with his arm around Elizabeth. While she had heard O'Brien last night saying it, she had not believed it until now. "Of course. It is good to see you, Lorenzo." Her eyes drifted to the smaller woman and she gave a shakey smile. She had to admit that they made a striking couple and it was clear that they had a deep connection. "Enjoy your meals. Elizabeth, we should get Cam and Morgan together one day. I am sure that Cam would like to see a familiar face."**

**The four watched as she took off without waiting for a response and Steven just shook his head. "It still amazes me that she has changed so much."**

**"Life has a way of changing people, Steven. Maturity for Carly is a good thing." Elizabeth sat in the chair and then intertwined her fingers with Lorenzo's as he sat beside her. **

**"Are you looking forward to the circus?" Patrick asked.**

**Lorenzo chuckled and took the drink that the server brought him over. "I must say, I am definitely ready to watch the reactions from the key players. Has everything that we agreed upon been put into place?"**

**"Yes. I have to admit that I thought that it was going to be much harder than this to get everything set to go."**

**"That is because they all think that they are untouchable," Elizabeth scoffed as her eyes hardened. "I intend to make sure that they know what is happening and why. The pleasure from finally taking action is making it all worthwhile."**

**"Lizzie, are you sure? Once I set my contacts on the correct trail, it will be impossible to stop." **

**"I know that you are worried that I will back out, Steven, but this is all my ideal. I know exactly what I am initiating, and trust me when I say that I have no qualms or hesitation."**

**Patrick could see that she was not going to change her mind and was relieved. He happened to agree with everything that she and Lorenzo were doing. He remembered his doubts about the man when she had called and told him that they were getting married, but it had been the best thing for her. Lorenzo had brought the fire back into her and helped to build her back up from the broken woman that had fled Port Charles in despair. It was obvious that she was happier now than he had ever seen her. "What about you, Lorenzo?"**

**His eyes were flat and dark as he studied the two men that he had come to respect. "I have been waiting for this opprotunity for years, now more so than ever."**

**Noticing that the restaurant was starting to become more crowded as lunch rush started, Elizabeth turned to Patrick. "You will have to bring Emma over soon. I have missed that little sweetheart."**

**"Speaking of sweethearts, when are you going to introduce me to Isabella March Alcazar?" Steven demanded.**

**"Your niece is just waiting for you to spoil her, Steven. You know where we are and it is an open invitation to you and Patrick."**

**"How about for me? Is it an open invitation to meet your new family as well?" came the question from the slender blond that waved when the four looked up at her.**


End file.
